


Den fremmede i slottet

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [23]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo og Jessamine sidder i et træ, F/M, Ikke rettet, s-n-a-k-k-e-r
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Corvo er kun lige blevet Jessamine's kongelige beskytter, og han er stadig lidt nervøs om at skulle være omkring hende hele tiden.





	Den fremmede i slottet

En lang dag med møder og taler var endelig ovre, og det eneste Jessamine ville var at lægge sig i sin seng, og forvinde ind i intetheden. En drømmeløs søvn ville være fantastisk, men universet var uenig. Hun havde kun lige taget i håndtaget til sin dør, da hendes rådgiver kaldte efter hende, og sagde at hun ikke var færdig endnu. Efter et langt suk, trak hun sig tilbage i rollen som kejserinde. 

————

Flere timer senere var hun færdig med alting. Det var over midnat, og hun havde brugt hele dagen på at snakke med mennesker, som hun overhovedet ikke kunne lide. Det var ikke noget nemt, men det var det kejserinden skulle gøre, så hun blev nødt til det. 

Lige siden hun havde været et lille barn, havde hendes far, den tideligere kejser, lært hende om alt man skulle når man var kejserinde. Hendes far havde ikke været den rareste mand, men hun havde hørt historier om hvordan andre fædre opførte sig overfor sine børn, og hun følte sig heldig. 

Hendes mor, hans kone, var død kort tid efter Jessamine blev født, så hun havde aldrig rigtig lært hende at kende. Det eneste hun havde tilbage fra hende var en gammel ring, som hun altid havde gået med, og nu gjorde Jessamine det også. Hvis en gang Jessamine fik et barn, så ville hun give ringen videre til det barn. Forhåbentlig vil hendes barn have en bedre barndom end hende, med begge forældre omkring dem. 

Midt i tanker omkring hendes barndom, gik hun næsten direkte ind i Corvo Attano, der netop var drejet om hjørnet. 

“Hey se dig fo - Åh, Kejserinde Kaldwin. Undskyld, jeg skulle have set mig bedre for.”

Han havde vendt sig om for at gå væk igen, men Jessamine tog i hans jakkeærme, og han drejede rundt. 

“Øhm, har du brug for noget, Kejserinde Kaldwin?” Spurgte han forsigtigt. Det var nyt for hende at have en person, der ville gøre alt for at beskytte hende, og det var tydeligvis også nyt for ham. Det var næsten nuttet, hvordan han stammede når han skulle tale til hende, og den rødmen krøb op til hans ansigt. 

“Kunne du gå en tur med mig? Jeg har brug for noget frisk luft.” Svarrede hun, og begyndte at gå hen mod haven før han kunne nå at svare.

Da hun hørte nogle hurtige skridt imod hende, fløj der et smil til hendes ansigt, og da hun vendte sig for at kigge gik han lige ved siden af hende, og prøvede på at følge med. 

————

Hele den aften gik med at lære hinanden at kende. Corvo var fra Karnaca, hvor Jessamine aldrig havde været før, så hun stillede en masse spørgsmål som Corvo så svarrede på. Sent ud på natten sad de stadig og snakkede, men da Jessamine ikke kunne holde sine øjne åbne længere, lagde hun sin hovede på Corvo’s skulder, og faldt hurtigt i søvn. 

Corvo var glad for at hun sov, for ellers havde hun set hvor rødt hans ansigt blev ved den tætte kontakt.


End file.
